Sisimu
by Harayosaki Ochi
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang persahabatan seorang gadis dan seorang laki-laki. Terbiasa bersama, membuat mereka sendiri tak sadar apa yang selama ini terjadi. Pertengkaran, Kerelaan, Kebutuhan. Menimbulkan.. Rasa yang baru. /Happy SasuSaku Fanday/


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sisimu © Harayosaki Ochi**

**Genre: Romance - Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Main-chara: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi**

**Warning: AU**

Author note's: Idenya menyambar begitu saja, dan langsung diketik, tanpa benar-benar diproses, maaf yah kalo berantakan :3 Happy read.

* * *

><p><em>Haruno Sakura (9.37pm): Sedih bukan? Seminggu lagi Valentin tapi lelaki yang aku inginkan justru menceritakan padaku bagaimana ia mengajak gadis pilihannya pergi di malam Valentine. Aku? Aku bisa apa?<em>

_Haruno Sakura (9.51pm): Sasuke?_

_Haruno Sakura (9.54pm): Hoy, Sasuke!_

_Haruno Sakura (9.56pm): Kau pasti ketiduran deh, as usual -_-_

_Haruno Sakura (9.59pm): Sesegera mungkin saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang dengan selamat karena bisa-bisanya ketiduran saat aku bercerita_

_Haruno Sakura (10.00pm): Dah, Sasuke, selamat malam. Have a nice sleep. Talk to you later_

Ponsel Sasuke berdenting-denting menandakan ada _chat _baru, tapi pemiliknya terlalu lelah untuk sadarkan diri dan menyadari bahwa ponselnya berbunyi, sekalipun benda itu ada di genggaman tangan kanannya yang mulai melonggar.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy SasuSaku Fanday.<strong>

**Semoga tak ada penantian yang sia-sia di dunia ini.**

* * *

><p>Sakura baru saja akan membuka pintu keluar minimarket tempat ia berada, saat seseorang telah membuka pintu itu untuknya. Gadis itu menoleh melewati bahunya, Kak Itachi.<p>

"Ah, terima kasih, Kak Itachi," ucapnya setelah ia keluar, dan diikuti Itachi.

"Kembali. Kau beli apa sepagi ini, Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum manis menyungging di bibirnya. Pria itu memang murah senyum, berbeda dengan adiknya, berbeda dengan keluarganya, tapi sama dengan budaya Jepang yang murah senyum.

"Beberapa keperluan sehari-hari, Ibu dan Ayah juga akan pergi keluar kota nanti siang, yah, semacam menumpuk persediaan makanan untuk masa hibernasi, toh cuaca juga sedang dingin. Kak Itachi?" jawab Sakura asal-asalan yang disusul tawa Itachi.

Angin Februari berhembus pelan, tapi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meniupkan hawa dingin yang membujuk keduanya merapatkan jaket mereka.

"Yah, saat dua laki-laki bersaudara tinggal satu apartemen, dan yang muda adalah orang yang sinis, dapat dipastikan yang kedapatan tugas berbelanja persediaan makanan adalah yang lebih tua." Kali ini Sakura yang tertawa kecil. "Lagipula kemarin dia pulang agak larut, sepertinya magang di rumah sakit besar itu melelahkan, kadang aku kasihan melihatnya semakin lama semakin pucat begitu," terang Itachi.

"Ya, sepertinya dia butuh banyak istirahat akhir-akhir ini," timpal si gadis merah muda sambil membetulkan rambutnya yang agak berantakan tertiup angin.

"Jadi, aku tebak kau menghabiskan malam Valentin sendiri, Sakura?" tanya Itachi basa-basi sambil memandang rumah Sakura yang sudah nampak di ujung pertigaan.

"Haha, kurasa begitu. Sasuke memberitahu?" Sakura selalu tahu bahwa lelaki di sampingnya ini dan sahabatnya merupakan kakak-beradik yang bukan hanya mirip, tapi juga akrab.

"Ah, tidak, Sasuke tidak banyak bercerita padaku. Hanya saja aku kehabisan pulsa, dan aku bermaksud untuk meminjam ponselnya untuk menghubungi temanku pagi ini. Tapi saat aku masuk ke kamarnya ia masih tidur sambil memegang ponselnya yang menunjukkan obrolannya denganmu—yah, sepertinya lebih cocok disebut obrolanmu, yang tidak ditanggapi olehnya—aku tidak sengaja baca dan, yah, aku tahu. Sepertinya ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikanmu, ia ketiduran," jelas pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata sayu itu dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku kira dia butuh banyak istirahat akhir-akhir ini, sering kelelahan. Dan, tentang obrolan itu, yah, aku tak masalah. Lagipula Kak Itachi juga tidak tahu siapa yang aku maksud, haha, dan juga Kak Itachi sudah seperti kakakku sendiri."

* * *

><p><strong>Sebuah cerita tentang persahabatan seorang gadis dan seorang laki-laki.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan Sasuke di malam <em>Valentine<em>, Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang nampaknya akan meracau, dan melirik rumah Sakura yang semakin dekat, Itachi segera menambahkan.

"Aku tahu, aku mungkin tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kalian. Dan kalian juga bisa saja terus-terusan meyakinkan diri kalian bahwa kalian 'hanya' bersahabat. Tapi justru karena tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kalian, aku bisa berkata bahwa salah satu dari kalian mencintai yang satunya, atau bahkan saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"Aku lihat Sasuke itu orang tidak peduli lingkungan. Tapi bila itu berhubungan denganmu, dia bisa tiba-tiba peduli sekali, bahkan rela kesana-kemari. Aku dan dia itu berbeda. Aku _gentle _setiap saat—maksudku, dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal pun, aku selalu menjaga sikap, dan dengan wanita, dengan usia berapapun, aku selalu mengalah. Sasuke—sejauh yang aku lihat, hanya _gentle _saat bersamamu, ia peduli dan menyediakan hal-hal remeh yang kau butuhkan. Kau tahu sendiri apa yang aku maksud. Aku juga tadi telah mengatakan bahwa ia tak banyak bercerita, sekalinya ia bercerita, pasti ia meminta saran tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu, bukan gadis lain, bukan pekerjaannya, atau yang lain."

Itachi menghela nafas, Sakura masih tercenung.

* * *

><p><strong>Terbiasa bersama, membuat mereka sendiri tak sadar apa yang selama ini terjadi.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dan kau sendiri Sakura, maaf jika penilaianku salah atau lancang, tapi menjadi kakak sahabatmu bertahun-tahun secara tidak langsung telah membuatku mengenalmu.<p>

"Aku tahu perempuan memang peduli, apalagi dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayang, tapi.. kepedulianmu terhadap Sasuke sepertinya lebih dari sahabat, Sakura. Ah, aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya dengan baik, tapi aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku. Dan aku lihat juga kau mudah sekali tersenyum saat dengan adikku, bahkan saat dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bandingkan dengan aku yang dari tadi tersenyum, tapi berapa banyak kau tersenyum padaku? Tak banyak yang bisa aku lihat darimu, Sakura-_chan_, karena aku tidak tinggal satu atap denganmu." Itachi terkekeh sedikit.

"Ditambah lagi dengan—maaf—pertengkaran besar kalian beberapa tahun lalu. Kuakui, pertengkaran kalian saat itu benar-benar besar, sampai-sampai kalian tidak saling menghubungi satu sama lain selama setengah tahun lebih, sampai aku mengira hubungan kalian akan benar-benar berakhir saat itu. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang salah terlebih dulu, tapi hingga berlarut-larut begitu, aku yakin keduanya salah, aku yakin keduanya telah menyakiti satu yang lainnya. Dan waktu setengah tahun lebih itu waktu yang lama untuk perubahan. Aku yakin kalian telah berubah banyak selama kalian bertengkar.

"Tapi nyatanya—entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu—kalian membaik. Kalian dapat mengatasi perubahan yang terjadi selama selang waktu kalian bertengkar. Kalian telah 'berkenalan' kembali. Adikku pasti telah jahat padamu, dan aku kira kau juga pasti telah jahat pada adikku, tapi nyatanya kalian saling merelakan dan menerima kembali satu sama lain hingga sekarang. Bukankah itu suatu 'kode tersirat' dari hati kalian?

* * *

><p><strong>Pertengkaran, Kerelaan, Kebutuhan.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku yakin adikku menyayangimu, lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Bukan salahnya jika dia tidak mengatakannya atau apa, kita tahu sendiri dia orangnya seperti apa, dan aku dengar kau sering bercerita tentang lelaki yang kau sukai. Laki-laki akan mundur saat gadis pilihannya telah memiliki pilihan lain, Sakura. <em>Well<em>, paling tidak kita tahu dia sudah berusaha menunjukkannya.

"Sekarang bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Sakura? Yakinkah bahwa kau hanya menganggapnya dan membutuhnya sebagai sahabat? Atau.. lebih?" tutup Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

"Kau sudah sampai, Sakura," ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk rumah gadis itu dengan dagu. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku bicara seperti itu tadi bukan karena Sasuke memintaku—justru dia akan membunuhku jika dia tahu aku bicara begitu padamu, hanya saja, aku mulai lelah melihat kalian yang sama-sama tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain, tapi sama-sama menolak mengakui perasaan kalian sendiri. _Think about it, little sister_. Aku duluan, ya," pamit Itachi kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termangu sambil memegang pagar besi rumahnya dan baru sadar saat ia merasa tangannya semakin lama semakin dingin.

Saat ia sadar, Itachi telah belok di ujung jalan, menuju apartemennya dan adiknya yang hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumahnya.

_Aku mulai lelah melihat kalian yang sama-sama tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain, tapi sama-sama menolak mengakui perasaan kalian sendiri. _Sakura terlalu terbayang-bayang oleh kalimat Itachi hingga membuka kunci gerbangnya saja ia membutuhkan waktu tujuh menit.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Menimbulkan.. Rasa yang baru.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura duduk diam di kamarnya setelah menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

_Aku mulai lelah melihat kalian yang sama-sama tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain, tapi sama-sama menolak mengakui perasaan kalian sendiri._

_Aku mulai lelah melihat kalian yang sama-sama tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain, tapi sama-sama menolak mengakui perasaan kalian sendiri.._

_Aku mulai lelah melihat kalian yang sama-sama tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain, tapi sama-sama menolak mengakui perasaan kalian sendiri..._

Gadis itu ingat ia dan Sasuke saling mengenal saat Sekolah Dasar. Mereka berdua sekelas berturut-turut selama enam tahun. Selama enam tahun itu pula Sakura dan Sasuke selalu duduk depan-belakang. Tanpa mereka sadari, hal itu membuat mereka menjadi semakin dekat dan membuat mereka dijuluki 'teman bermain yang tak terpisahkan'.

Saat di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, mereka kembali bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Hanya saja mereka tidak sekelas. Nyatanya keadaan itu juga tidak menjauhkan mereka, justru arah rumah mereka yang sejalan, membuat hubungan mereka semakin akrab karena saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah, mereka saling bertukar cerita yang telah mereka tahan selama beberapa jam tidak bertemu.

Memasuki dunia remaja, Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang aktif dalam kegiatan sekolah, sementara Sasuke yang memang dari dulu tampan, ketampanannya semakin menguar jelas, ia berkembang menjadi laki-laki pendiam yang dingin dan tiba-tiba saja entah bagaimana, memiliki banyak gadis penggemar yang terus menunggu agar sikap dinginnya melumer.

Tapi bagi Sakura, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke yang sama.

Sementara di Sekolah Lanjutan, mereka tidak sekolah di sekolah yang sama. Di sinilah mereka mengalami pertengkaran besar yang dibicarakan Itachi. Keadaan mereka yang semakin jarang bertemu membuat mereka sering tidak cocok sama lain hingga bertengkar dan tidak saling menghubungi selama hampir setahun.

Entah bagaimana dan siapa yang memulai, mereka berbaikan dan semakin membaik. Hari demi hari 'berkenalan' dengan sifat yang belum mereka 'kenal' selama hampir setahun terakhir mereka saling tidak menghubungi. Dan entah bagaimana, mereka dapat merelakan kesalahan yang telah dilakukan satu sama lain dan menerima kembali.

Hingga sekarang, tiga tahun mereka belajar di universitas—yang sama tetapi berbeda fakultas, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Selain karena jalan pikiran mereka yang lebih dewasa, pengalaman mereka akan pertengkaran yang lampau, kepindahan Sasuke dan kakaknya ke apartemen yang lebih dekat dengan rumahnya membuat hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Bisa dibilang semakin lama semakin baik.

_Tapi bila itu berhubungan denganmu dia bisa tiba-tiba peduli sekali, bahkan rela kesana-kemari. Sasuke—sejauh yang aku lihat, hanya _gentle_ saat bersamamu, ia peduli dan menyediakan hal-hal remeh yang kau butuhkan._

Sakura ingat saat ponselnya mati dan Sasuke memilih menjemputnya lalu mengantarnya pulang sementara laki-laki itu sendiri masih ada jam kuliah, padahal Sasuke bisa saja menelepon taksi atau orang rumah untuk menjemputnya pulang.

Sakura ingat bagaimana Sasuke selalu membukakan pintu untuknya, membawakan apa yang ia bawa, dan berjalan di sisi luar trotoar saat mereka berdua. Meskipun semua itu dia lakukan dengan gaya peduli tidak peduli, tetap saja peduli.

Sakura ingat saat itu juga musim dingin, Sasuke mengantarnya pulang dari apartemennya dengan berjalan kaki. Sakura sedang menerima telepon dan tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan, Sasuke menarik lengannya pelan saat ada kubangan air hujan beberapa langkah di depannya, dan sambil setengah bermain-main, memasukkan anak rambut Sakura yang mencuat masuk kembali ke leher jaket yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke tidak bisa masak, bila Sakura masak untuk Sasuke—baik di rumah Sakura maupun di apartemennya—Sasuke selalu membantunya. Sasuke membantunya melepas dan memakai mantel. Sasuke ini, Sasuke itu, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..

Terlalu banyak hal remeh yang menunjukkan Sasuke peduli padanya hingga kepalanya terasa mengencang. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Sasuke. Sekarang ia sadar betapa terikatnya ia dan Sasuke.

Jangan-jangan ia juga telah melakukan banyak hal remeh semacam itu pada Sasuke? Tiba-tiba saja Sakura panik. Takut keadaan berubah. Berubah menjadi buruk.

* * *

><p><strong>Sisimu © Harayosaki Ochi<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" panggil Ibunya dari bawah.<p>

"Ya, Bu?" Sakura menyahut sambil menuruni tangga perlahan.

"Ayah dan Ibu berangkat, mungkin dua atau tiga hari kami pulang. Kau bisa mengurus diri sendiri kan?" tanya Ayahnya yang berada di ambang pintu dengan kunci mobil di tangan kanan.

"Tentu."

"Persediaan makanan masih cukup, kau bisa masak atau buat sesuatu yang instan. Uang bulanan juga telah Ibu berikan kemarin. Jangan lupa kunci jendela-pintu saat meninggalkan rumah atau tidur. Ibu juga telah memberitahu Sasuke bahwa kami akan keluar kota—"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan Sasuke, tiba-tiba bingung.

"Memangnya apa tentangmu yang tidak berhubungan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ibunya yang sekarang ikut heran. "Lagipula juga biasanya begitu kan? Atau kau sedang bertengkar denganny—"

"Tidak, Bu, tidak, maaf aku tadi agak teralihkan. Kami baik-baik saja kok. Ya, Bu, aku bisa jaga diri," sahut Sakura cepat. Sekarang ia semakin menyadari betapa dekat hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa—"

"Sudahlah, Bu, Sakura sudah besar, bisa mengurus diri sendiri, ini kan juga bukan kali pertama dia tinggal di rumah sendiri. Ayo, kita berangkat, aku punya firasat sore ini akan turun salju," potong Ayah Sakura.

"Kenapa sejak tadi aku bicara selalu dipotong? Baiklah Sakura, Ayah dan Ibu berangkat dulu ya, jaga diri baik-baik, jika perlu apa-apa kau bisa hubungi Sasuke,"

_Sasuke lagi_.

"Ya, Bu."

.

.

Sekitar satu jam terakhir sejak orangtuanya berangkat, Sakura hanya duduk diam lagi. Kali ini di ruang tamu. Dengan pemanas ruangan yang juga telah dinyalakan.

Ponselnya berdenting.

Gadis itu merogoh-rogoh sofa tempat ia duduk, mencari-cari ponselnya yang tertutup bantal-bantal sofa. Ketemu.

_Uchiha Sasuke (3.14pm) Ibumu bilang beliau dan Ayahmu keluar kota_

_Haruno Sakura (3.14pm) Memang. 2-3 hari. Aku bertemu Kak Itachi tadi pagi, katanya kemarin kau pulang larut. Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu. Salah sendiri kau tidak bilang kalau pulang larut_

_Uchiha Sasuke (3.15pm) Aku ketiduran. Mengganggu? Toh aku juga tidak terbangun_

Sakura berjalan malas menuju ke dapur, membuat teh panas.

_Haruno Sakura (3.18pm) Hari ini tidak ada shift?_

_Uchiha Sasuke (3.18pm) Tidak_

_Uchiha Sasuke (3.19pm) Nanti aku ke rumahmu_

_Haruno Sakura (3.20pm) Oke. Sebelum makan malam ya, nanti makan malam di sini saja sekalian_

_Uchiha Sasuke (3.21pm) Hn_

_Haruno Sakura (3.21pm) Good. Biar aku tebak, kau pasti belum mandi_

_Uchiha Sasuke (3.22pm) Memangnya kau sudah?_

_Haruno Sakura (3.23pm) Aku bertanya lebih dulu_

_Uchiha Sasuke (3.25pm) Sudah. Aku mandi jam 1 tadi_

_Haruno Sakura (3.26pm) Biar aku tebak lagi. Hanya mandi sekali sehari pada musim dingin bila tidak ada acara. Hemat air + malas + dingin?_

_Uchiha Sasuke (3.27pm) Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn_

_Uchiha Sasuke (3.27pm) Aku ke rumah sebelum senja. Itachi keluar dari tadi. Aku bosan. Be there soon, see you._

_Haruno Sakura (3.29pm) Oke. See you._

Semakin Sakura menyadari kedekatan mereka ini tidak normal tapi menyenangkan.

.

.

Sakura yang telah mandi kini mengenakan celana panjang tebal berwarna putih dan kaos tebal dengan model turtleneck berwarna merah gelap, sedang menunggu kaldunya mendidih sambil mendendangkan lagu sesuai irama dari _headset_ yang ada di telinganya.

Ia mengambil beberapa tomat segar dari lemari es dan mulai memotongnya. Kali ini menambahkan tomat lebih dari biasanya karena Sasuke akan datang.

Musik di _headset_nya yang berhenti tiba-tiba membuatnya mengernyit. Kemudian ponselnya bergetar secara ritmis. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Halo," angkat Sakura.

"Turunlah," jawab suara berat Sasuke.

"Biasanya orang menjawab 'halo' dengan 'halo', atau 'hai' atau semacamnya."

"Semacamnya. Turunlah,"

"Turun kemana? Ke bawah tanah? Aku sudah di bawah, tahu,"

"Kalau begitu buka pintunya. Turun salju, tahu," kata Sasuke dengan suara setengah gemetar.

Sakura segera memutuskan hubungan telepon, meletakkan _headset_, dan segera berlari ke depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kenapa tidak mengetuk?" tanya Sakura sambil menerima dua cangkir kertas berisi cokelat panas dan sebungkus _marshmallow_, lalu membiarkan Sasuke masuk.

"Sudah, kau saja yang tidak dengar." Sasuke menghembuskan nafas yang segera menimbulkan uap putih. Pemuda itu melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya di gantungan dekat pintu.

"Oh, maaf." Sakura berjalan menuju ruang makan dan meletakkan cokelat panas serta _marshmallow_ tadi di meja.

Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu ke ruang makan sambil mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia bahkan sudah hafal seluk beluk rumah ini.

"Hey, Sasuke,"

Sasuke menoleh sambil memberi pandangan 'apa?'.

Sakura tertawa kecil sambil menunjuk kaos yang dipakainya dan kaos Sasuke bergantian. Sasuke memakai kaos tebal bermodel turtleneck berwarna biru gelap. Kaos itu memang mereka beli bersama, tapi hari ini mereka tidak bermaksud sama-sama memakai baju itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng-geleng kecil. "Pinjam kamar mandi,"

Sakura kembali ke dapur, menyelesaikan supnya yang hampir matang. Saat ia membawa sup itu ke ruang makan, ia mendapati Sasuke sedang meletakkan dua sendok masing-masing di sebelah dua mangkuk yang telah diambilnya sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku masak sup?" tanya Sakura sambil menyendok sup panas perlahan-lahan ke mangkuk Sasuke.

"Aromanya kemana-mana," jawab Sasuke sekilas sebelum membuka tutup cangkir panas milik Sakura dan miliknya, lalu membuka bungkusan _marshmallow_ dan menuangkan beberapa potong ke dalam coklat panas milik keduanya. "Malam Valentin tidak kemana-mana kan?"

"Apa masih perlu diperjelas?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang menyendok sup panas perlahan-lahan, kali ini ke mangkuknya sendiri.

"Hanya memastikan. Malam Valentin denganku, mau?" Saat ini Sasuke telah duduk manis di kursinya sambil meniup-niup sup di hadapannya.

Sakura terkesiap. Kegiatannya menyendok sup panas telah selesai dan ia sekarang juga telah duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Kukira kau tidak suka keramaian?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan ke tempat ramai?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Entah. Yang jelas hanya berdua," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Kenapa?" Sakura tidak bisa berhenti bertanya. Melihat Sasuke memandangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, Sakura segera menambahkan, "Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pergi denganku saat malam Valentin? Kenapa hanya berdua?"

"Karena kurasa aku menyayangimu lebih dari sekadar sahabat," jawab Sasuke lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Sakura menahan napas, matanya menolak untuk berkedip, tenggorokannya kering.

"Berdo'a mulai," ujar Sasuke khidmat, kemudian menundukkan kepala.

Sakura masih ternganga. Ia memandangi Sasuke yang sedang berdo'a di seberang meja. Kepalanya setengah tertunduk. Rambutnya yang mulai panjang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang tampan. Memesona.

Matanya yang terpejam dan bibirnya yang terkatup ratap menyadarkan Sakura betapa khidmat syukur yang sedang dipanjatkan laki-laki itu, kemudian Sakura ikut berdoa.

"Selesai," akhir Sasuke beberapa menit kemudian.

Mau tidak mau mereka mulai makan dengan harap-harap-cemas.

Keluarga mereka sama-sama menganut kebiasaan tidak bicara selama makan. Dan baru kali ini mereka berdua sangat mensyukuri kebiasaan itu.

Keduanya sama-sama memiliki sedikit waktu untuk menata debaran jantung yang rasanya terdengar memenuhi ruangan, menata nafas yang terengah seperti sehabis lari, menata kata yang akan diucapkan.

Sakura punya waktu untuk menata pertanyaan lebih banyak. Sasuke punya waktu untuk menata penjelasan. Keduanya punya waktu untuk menata hati dan kata untuk satu sama lain. Menata perasaan seiring dengan waktu yang telah merambat selama 15 tahun.

Tiba-tiba sup buatan Sakura yang biasanya lezat, kali ini tidak dapat dirasakan dengan baik oleh lidah keduanya.

* * *

><p>Gantung ga sih endingnya -_-<p>

Ga jelas ya ceritanya Щ(ºДºщ)

Semoga bagus deh -_- Ungkapkan pendapat, kritik, saran, apaaa aja lewat review yaa :)

Maaf jarang nongol :9

.

Sign,

**Harayosaki Ochi**


End file.
